fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Don Boneyard
Don Boneyard (Japanese:ドクロン Dokuron) is the first antagonist of Fossil Fighters: Champions. His ultimate goal is to stop the Caliosteo Cup from finishing. He is the leader of the BareBones Brigade and was also the one who gave the members their Boneysaurs in the first place. The player first sees him on a stolen mammoth T.V. screen, where he threatens the tournament-goers with his gang if the cup continues to go on. As the story continues, the Hero, along with Pauleen, Todd, Rupert, and others consistently ruin Don's plans. Why he wants to stop the cup is a mystery to the player at the beginning of the game. Appearance Don Boneyard's most intriguing feature is his skull-like face, with a crown resting on top. The crown is silver with a golden trim along its edges and has a ruby in the center. He wears something resembling a cape, half black and white with large red shoulder-pads that have golden tassels. The robe also has a golden trim along its edges. Under Don Boneyard's cape is a robe that is black with a grey swirl, and with a white line near his feet. His robe also has six buttons near the top of it that look like bones. His entire body is covered by his clothing, and at no point is it ever seen. However, it is possible that because he is only the skull of Joe Wildwest, his body is robotic. Storyline Don Boneyard is first witnessed on the Mammoth Vision screen stolen during the cup. He is seen again on the T.V. later on, when announcing his plan to chip away at the Spinal Pillar. At certain points, he can be observed at the heart of his headquarters, issuing orders for Cole, Lester, and Lola to fill out. He is never seen again until the player actually fights directly him at the BareBones Brigade Base. He uses a Rank 7 B-Rex and B-Brachio, as well as a Rank 8 B-Ptera. When defeated, he says that he remembers the player and says his or her name. Don then warns the hero of Joe Wildwest and to not trust him, but when Pauleen and Rupert arrive, he gets cut off and escapes. Don Boneyard is actually revealed to be Joe Wildwest, as Zongazonga stole his body sometime after the player's initial encounter with him in the beginning of the game. Later, he and the Hero find and ask Professor Scatterly if his research on Zongazonga had the method to defeating the sorcerer, and he leads them to Stone Pyramid, where they find the Caliosteo Pipsqueak, a weapon similar to a hammer that will knock Zongazonga out of bodies, as well as losing the ability to possess people for a time. The player confronts Zongazonga and holds him off long enough for Todd to get the Pipsqueak off the ledge that Zongazonga blew it on to. Todd then throws the Pipsqueak to you and you knock Zongazonga out of Joe's body(in the cutscene), allowing Joe to rightfully reclaim his body back. After the main storyline, a staff-member builds a robot version of Don Boneyard called Robo-Don. Talk to the staff-member to take on Robo-Don's "uncanny" (as he described it) puzzle. Gallery DonBoneyardOpening.png Mini-Don.png Fossil20Fighters20Champions15-05.jpg|Don Boneyard VS Dino (Manga) Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters